Child's Play 5: Play Time is Over
by Gerentex
Summary: An old friend of Chucky's brings Chucky and Tiffany back from the dead.
1. Default Chapter

Child's Play 5: Play Time is Over   
  
Author's Note: I don't own Child's Play, Chucky, Tiffany, Andy or any other characters created by the guys who made the movie. I only own Chris.   
  
Police surrounded the grave or Charles Lee Ray. Two dolls and just been picked up and put in an evidence bag. Reporters were taking pictures and a ambulance was rushing a cop to a hospital. The cop claiming he had been attacked by a living doll (Author's Note: The cop who was attacked by the baby doll in the end of Bride of Chucky). The two dolls, one which looked very stitched together and had bullet holes in it's face and the other which appeared to be a girl doll that was extremely badly burned were put into a police car. The cop in the car began to drive away with them.   
  
When diving down the road he looked back to make sure no other cops were following him. He turned down a side road and stopped. "Why the fuck am I doing this?" The cop asked himself. He was being paid good money to have the evidence disappear on the way to the station but another officer had apparently died just a little while ago when the doll he had stolen had dissapered. "I think you know why." A voice answered him. The cop jumped hearing the voice. "Your are greedy bastard who knows he's gonna get away with this." Said the voice again. A man walked out of the shadows. The cop let out a sigh of relief, it was his new 'business' partner. A tall man wearing dirty cloths and had dirty hair. "Ya I got the dolls, it was simple." The cop said. "good, now you know what to do." The man named Chris answered. "Ya now, where's my money?" The cop asked. Chris threw him a huge wad of bills, the cop examined them greedily. He then picked up the evidence bag and threw it to Chris. "pleasure doing business with you." Chris said. He looked into the bag. "Your sure these are the dolls?" He asked. "Ya, I'll give em the story you told me to give. I was attacked by an unknown assailant who knocked me out. when I woke up the dolls were gone." He said reciting the story he was told to tell.   
  
"Good." Chris answered. He then walked back into the shadows. He got into his car and drove off leaving the cop behind. He really didn't care what happened to the cop now. Whether he got away with his act or was caught and had his badge taken away it didn't matter. Chris made sure the cop never saw his face or got his real name. He drove to an old abandoned building. He go out and took the dolls with him.   
  
"Chuck, you gonna be your old shelf again real soon." He said looking at the Chucky doll. He took out some equipment when he got into the dirty empty building and began to crudely stitch Chucky's face back together. After finishing he took out Tiffany. He pulled off her plastic skin and walked over to a box on his shelf. He pulled out a girl doll and pulled it's skin off. He them began the process of super gluing Tiffany's new skin on. After he was done had carefully placed her down on the floor.   
  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "It's gonna be like old times Chuck." Chris said. He smiled a bit. Remembering the old days when he and Charles were a team. They had quiet a history together. Chucky had been his mentor when he was still alive. After a while the two went there separate ways, but they had there share of good times together. Charles Lee Ray helped him make his first kill, they were buddies. He was destroyed when he heard Charles had been gunned down in a toy store. He had lost the will to commit crimes. Well at least he did until he heard the stories. Mostly in the super market tabloids, about Andy Barclay and his killer good guy doll. A doll that was supposedly possessed by the soul of his old buddy. Sadly it seemed the doll had been destroyed by the fucking kid, some bastard cops, one of which had been the one who shot Chucky at the toy store and the kids bitch of a mother. Well that wasn't the end, Charles came back, twice. At least that was what the kid kept saying. Chris had gotten his spirit back, confident that Chucky would be back again. Then when the doll was stolen from the evidence locker he knew his buddy would be alive and kicking in no time. It was when the News reports started. The police saying they found Charles's finger prints at murder scenes and were going to dig up his body Chris moved. He got there as fast as he could. When he got to town he paid off a cop to give him the doll if it was seen and now he had it.   
  
He pulled out a book "Voodoo for Dummies". He read the instructions and made a star out of salt on the floor like the book said too. After continuing to following the instructions there was only one step left. He had to recite a spell. "Here goes nothing." He said and placed the two dolls in the star. "Okay lets see here (Author's note: I don't know the real spell from the movies so I just made something up, sorry) Au du a Damballa, tu a du ta Oh DAMBALLA GIVE ME THE POWER I BEG OF YOU!" he yelled. Clouds formed above the factory. Lightning flashed. As the storm began Chris continued the Spell. "Ad a DAMBALLA!" He yelled the final verse. The storm died down and the cloud began to vanish. He looked at the two dolls expecting movement of so kind. He waited as time passed. Nothing happen. He looked with disappointment, and then threw down his book in sheer rage. "Shit! I spent a fucking fortune on these stupid thing and what do I get?! Damn it all!." He yelled. He continued yelled and cursing. No longer paying attention to the two dolls. If he had he would of noticed the movement. First Tiffany raised her head. She looked down at her hands and looked up at Chris. "I....I'm alive?" she said questioningly. Chris hearing her looked back. In shock he stumbled back but managed to catch his ground. But still his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He really didn't know what to say but just nodded. He never knew Tiffany in life. Chucky than raised his upper body. He looked around and his eyes set on Chris. "Chris, is it really you?" He asked. Chris nodded still shocked. It was hard to believe that the spell had worked. "Chris you wonderful bastard you!" Chucky said getting up. His smile soon left when he saw Tiffany. "You! I'm gonna cut you open bitch!" He yelled. Tiffany got up quickly. "I'd like to see you try you piece of plastic shit!" Chris couldn't believe any of this. He had brought the two back and now they were acting like they were going to kill each other. Chucky jumped on Tiffany and tried to bite her. She struggled back and Chris continued to watch not knowing what to do.   
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Andy Barclay watched the news that had a special report about recent murders and stories about killer dolls with a terrified expression on his face.   
  
"No, it's all happening again." He said out loud.   
  
He was now living in the dorm of his college. Studying to become a Police Officer. He grabbed his Jacket and ran out into the hall.   
  
"Hey Andy where ya going!" yelled one of his friends.   
  
"There something I have to deal with!" He yelled back.   
  
He ran into the parking lot and got into his car. He began to drive to the grave of Charles Lee Ray. He didn't know how but Chucky was back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chucky and Tiffany remained fighting while Chris was freaking out. Living dolls, things he had brought to life were now trying to kill each other. Chucky grabbed a near by stitching needle Chris had use to put his face back together. As Tiffany beneath him struggled to get loose he brought it down trying to stab her, she managed to move on time to avoid it. Chris then pulled a gun out of his pocket and came up to the two.  
  
"Okay, both of you get up!" He yelled.  
  
The two dolls gave him a annoyed glare then they both did what he said.  
  
"Good, now lets get everything straight here. You red hared one, your Charles Lee Ray right?" Chris asked.  
  
Chucky nodded.   
  
"Okay," He then looked to Tiffany. "Now who are you?"   
  
"I'm Tiffan-" Tiffany began to say but was cut off. Chucky used this time to throw the needle and Chris which hit him in the eye.   
  
Chris screamed in pain and fell back dropping his gun, Chucky ran forward and grabbed the it. Chris was blinded but knew Chucky was going to try and kill him. He began to get up but did not manage to in time. Chucky aimed and fired, a bullet hit Chris in the head. Chris fell down to the ground dead.  
  
"Well Chris, it was nice seeing ya again. Me and you kill someone together. It was just like old times." Chucky said then began laughing. He then looked to Tiffany. "Okay bitch. I've got a score to settle with you."   
  
Author Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter but oh well. Any suggestions on what Chucky should do next? Maybe him and Tiffany should make up or Maybe he could try transferring Chris's soul into a doll? Any suggestions would be welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for the suggestions everyone. Please keep them coming. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. This is another chapter I'm not very proud of. Sorry for making you wait so long and giving you this but it the best I could do right now. I promise the story will improve in later chapters.  
  
  
Andy Barcay arrived at the Hackensack Cemetery. Cop cars and reporters still surrounded the area. When Andy tried to get a closer look at the grave he was stopped and told to leave the area by police. Like that would stop Andy. Andy scanned the area. Cops had surrounded all of the cemetery, he doubted Chucky would have stuck around long with all these cops. Andy sighed and got back into his car.   
  
Painful memories flooded Andy's mind. His mother being taken away from him, Whitehearst being killed and images of all the lives Chucky had ended or ruined were suddenly fresh in his mind once again. These memories only fueled Andy's anger and his thirst for revenge. Chucky definitely wasn't there anymore but where could he be? Fuckin little shit could have mailed himself out of the country by now.  
  
Andy pulled over his car and got out. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Smoking had been a habit he had developed over the years. He smoked especially when anger or nervous, now he was a little bit of both. He lit the cigarette and began smoking. He didn't really feel like driving at the moment and he didn't have anywhere to stay. God, Chucky was fucking up his life again. Well this time he wouldn't let him.   
  
Andy threw down the cigarette and turned around to his car. It was then a odd noise was heard. Human sound coming from the grass. Not talking but something else. Andy looked over to the grass, he couldn't see anything but grass. Then the sound started again. Andy looked harder. It couldn't be Chucky, could it? He got down on his knees and looked down into a patch of tall grass. Then something jumped out at him. He grabbed it but it still tried to push forward to Andy's face. Luckily for Andy he had the height advantage and was much stronger then what ever this thing is. He bashed it against the ground but it didn't stop so he bashed it against the ground again and it sopped moving. Andy held the thing high in the air and shook it to make sure it was out. It didn't move so he brought it closer. He looked at it with surprise and wonderment. It was another living doll, a baby one and it was still breathing. 


End file.
